Sinful Alliance
by waitingforyouonce
Summary: After almost dying due to making yet another sacrifice, Bonnie decides to leave Mystic Falls after graduation for a new start. A recently heartbroken Stefan & Tyler tag along and the three settle in New Orleans. Four years later she returns to town more sure of herself and more powerful with two very devoted men at her side.
1. Prologue

**A/N -So this is something I started writing during the summer between Seasons 4 & 5\. For obvious reasons I wasn't happy with the way Bonnie, Stefan, and Tyler's stories were going and I had a thought that it would be interesting to see the three of them interacting without Mystic Falls stuff weighing them down. I ended up tossing it with the rest of my unfinished ideas, but I lately I've been reworking it and decided to finally post it.**

 **Main Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Stefan, Bonnie/Tyler, Bonnie/Stefan/Tyler

 **Other Pairing(s):** Past Bonnie/Marcel, Marcel/Lucy, Matt/Rebekah, Caroline/Klaus, Damon/Elena, Jeremy/OFCs, Caroline/Jesse, Klaus/Hayley

* * *

 **Prologue**

Stefan Salvatore places a pile a shirts into his large suitcase before zipping it up and looking around his bedroom to make sure he didn't forget anything. It's a bit weird, leaving the place he's considered home for the last couple of years. If he's honest he never thought he would actually get to leave Mystic Falls. Two months ago when he informed the others that he would be leaving town after the cure was found, part of him assumed something would happen to make him stay, but nothing did.

Now a few days after graduation he knows that leaving is the best thing for him. It's the only way for him to get a fresh start and get away from the pain. He finishes his perusal of his bedroom, picks up his suitcase and leaves his bedroom. The moment he's out in the hall he debates whether or not to say goodbye to Damon. Ultimately, he decides to be bigger person and say goodbye and quickly makes the trip to Damon's bedroom. Stefan lifts his hand to knock on the door only to frown when he hears the sounds of Elena's moans and the headboard slamming against the wall. He lowers his hand and steps backward, hurt by their lack of consideration. They could have at least waited until he left town before officially playing house.

Hearing them together only solidifies that his decision to leave town had been the right one and he wastes no time getting to his car. In no time, he's on his way to the first of his final two stops before he leaves Mystic Falls for good.

-X-

"I'm not so sure I like the idea of you being alone with a vampire and a werewolf hybrid." Rudy Hopkins says as his daughter brings down the last of her suitcases. "Now that your succubus powers are developing it might be better for you to stick close to home."

Bonnie Bennett had been shocked three weeks ago on her 18th birthday when her father revealed that she was half succubus making her seemingly human father an incubus. She had expected to feel as thrown as she had when she found out she was a witch, but the news actually relieved her because suddenly a lot of things started to make sense. Like her sudden heightened sense of arousal and why she had been feeling so much more powerful despite no longer having the power of her dead ancestors behind her. Apparently it had been her succubus side rising to the surface after years of dormancy.

Not to mention, she now knows that the reason her father had been on the road so much while she was growing up had been to feed his hunger and not because he didn't care about her. Finding that out had done wonders for their relationship and they've managed to grow closer over the last few weeks.

"It's fine Dad really." She places both bags down before looking at him. "Yes I'm still getting used to my succubus side, but staying here in Mystic Falls just isn't an option for me anymore. As for Tyler and Stefan… they won't hurt me and even if they tried I have the power to take them out. I almost took on a one thousand year old original hybrid. Stefan and Tyler are pieces of cake." She smiles reassuringly.

Rudy returns her smile unable to resist his daughter's charm. "I'm gonna miss you, baby." He pulls her into a hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too, Dad." She says in response, hugging him back just as tightly. They pull back after awhile and Bonnie sees the conflicted look in his eyes. "Is something wrong?"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He says after awhile. Before Bonnie can interrupt, he continues his train of thought. "I know you want to spend some time with Lucy and your mother, but to do so you'll be leaving your friends. Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?"

"As much as I love my friends, I need to get out of Mystic Falls. If I don't I know I'll only end up wasting my life." She doesn't mention that she almost lost her life bringing Jeremy back to from the dead. When she performed the spell she passed out. Once she came to she was standing over her own body and she feared the worst. Luckily she'd been hit by some kind of spark and was pushed back into her body.

After that scare, she realized that staying in her hometown would only lead to an early death and she quickly decided that instead of attending college in Virginia like she planned, she would attend Tulane University in New Orleans to be closer to Abby and Lucy. Still she knows her father has some reservations, so she only hopes he can see where she's coming from. "You understand right?"

"I do understand." He nods and pulls her in for another hug.

This time the hug is interrupted by the doorbell ringing. Bonnie starts to head for the door, but is stopped by Rudy. "I'll get it. Why don't you go upstairs and make sure you didn't forget anything."

"Okay." She nods and heads for the stairs before looking back at her father. "Tell the truth, you're only sending me upstairs so you can warn Stefan against hurting me?"

"You were always too perceptive for your own good." He smiles before growing serious. "You're right; I want to make sure this boy knows just what will happen to him if anything happens to you. But I also think you should double check, you don't want to get on the road and find out you forgot something."

"Okay." She shakes her head bemusedly before climbing up the stairs.

Once she's upstairs, Rudy opens the door and looks at Stefan.

"Mayor Hopkins." Stefan says when he sees Bonnie's father at the door. .

"Stefan." He returns the greeting. "Since you've already gotten an invitation from my daughter, I guess you can come inside to wait for Bonnie to come downstairs." He steps back to allow the vampire inside.

Stefan nods and walks through the door and looks around the room. It's weird, despite the fact that he's technically older than him, Stefan feels both nervous and intimidated. Like he's meeting his girlfriend's father or something, which is even stranger since he and Bonnie are just friends. Not that he would mind being more than friends with Bonnie. She has amazing lips and eyes, body and… Whoa, where did those thoughts come from? Clearing his head from his carnal thoughts he focuses his attention on Bonnie's father. "Um…is Bonnie ready to go?"

"She's upstairs making sure she didn't forget anything. This means we have a little time to discuss something before she comes back downstairs."

"What did you want to discuss?"

"I'm sure you're aware that I'm not all that happy you'll be living in such close proximity with my daughter," he begins thinking of the house Bonnie plans on sharing with Stefan and Tyler. "I know she can take care of herself, but as her father I'm always going to worry about her. Not to mention it wasn't that long ago that you broke her trust."

Stefan flinches guiltily, knowing he's right. So he decides to be honest. "Sir, the last thing I would ever want to do is hurt her again. I'm happy she gave me another chance and I have no plans to mess that up."

"You'll make sure she's stays safe?" Rudy says after a few moments.

"I'll protect her with my life if it comes down to it." Stefan implores, leaving no doubt that he's serious.

The two men stare each other down before Rudy relaxes some. "That's what I wanted to hear."

Stefan nods, standing up straighter when he hears the door to Bonnie's room close and her footsteps in the hallway. A few seconds later, Bonnie comes down the stairs holding a small bag.

"Hey, Stefan." She greets him with a huge smile, excited about the prospect of leaving town.

"Bonnie." He returns her smile and their gazes meet for a little too long until a clearing of Rudy's throat brings them back. "Are you ready to go?" Stefan asks in order to distract himself.

"Yeah, I just have to get my bags." She glances at the group of suitcases on floor.

"I've got them." He goes over to the four suitcases and quickly picks them all up.

"Stefan, you don't have to…"

"I'm happy to." He smiles softly. "Besides, with my vampire strength these are really nothing."

She thanks him before he walks out of the door and takes them to the car. She then turns to her father who gives her another hug.

Ten minutes later the two are on their way to their next stop. "Did you say your goodbyes?" Stefan glances at her as he waits for the stoplight to change.

"Yeah, I talked to Caroline before she went to meet up with Klaus and I had dinner with Matt a few days ago. You say goodbye to Damon?"

"I would have, but he and Elena were locked in his bedroom." He pauses for a second before asking. "Did you say goodbye to Elena and Jeremy?"

Bonnie lets out a sad sigh,, "Jeremy's not really happy with me. He was hoping that we would get back together and me leaving obviously ruins those plans for him. As for Elena, I have nothing to say to her. What?" She asks when she sees the surprised look on Stefan's face.

"Nothing it's just as long as I've known both of you, you were always her biggest defender. I guess what happened while her switch was flipped really got to you."

"It's not even what she did while her switch was flipped that upsets me the most. It's the fact that even after getting her emotions back she was willing to let me die even when Katherine told her that killing her would kill me. If you hadn't gotten to them in time, I would be dead. Here I am willing to die for her while she would have just let me die so she could get revenge. That doesn't say much for our friendship."

"I'm sorry." He hadn't thought about like that, but now that Bonnie's spelled it out, he can recognize how messed up that is.

"It's fine. At least I know now." She glances out of the window and changes the subject from her to him. "So what about you? How are you dealing with Elena and Damon?"

"I saw the writing on the wall months ago when I broke up with her and I've gotten used to the idea of them together. I'm not saying I'm willing to let bygones be bygones, but seeing them together doesn't fill me with hurt and rage like it used to. I think I'm ready to move on now."

"Like you tried with Rebekah? I know Elena gave you a hard time, but I think you had every right to move on with Rebekah if that's what you wanted. I have to admit I was surprised to see her at Matt's apartment." She remembers being shocked when she went to Matt's place a few days ago and saw Rebekah in nothing but Matt's shirt. She assumed that the blonde original's torch for Stefan would never extinguish, but based on her interaction with Matt it clearly has.

"What happened with Rebekah was more of a fling, I want something real and that would never happen if we continued down that road." He glances at Bonnie and smiles. "Besides I like hanging out with you."

"I like hanging out with you too." She returns he smile before he turns his gaze back on the road.

-X-

If someone had told Tyler Lockwood a year ago that his mother would be dead, that he and Caroline would be broken up, and that she would end up with the man that is responsible for both, he would have thought they were crazy. But it all happened and now he's standing in his childhood home with his bags packed as Caroline says goodbye to him.

"I really hope you find with your looking for, Tyler."Caroline says as she looks at her ex-boyfriend. She hates that he's leaving Mystic Falls for good, but she knows that it's partly her fault that he's so adamant.

Falling for Klaus had been the last thing on her mind when he banished Tyler from town and promptly informed her that he wanted her to be his. In fact she spent the first month furious and lashing out at the original. She really hadn't intended to fall for Klaus, but she did and she knows it wouldn't have been right to stay with Tyler knowing that her heart is with someone else. Still following her heart doesn't erase the guilt. She sighs and shifts nervously on her feet. "Tyler… I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I hur—"

"It's okay Caroline, you don't have to apologize," He interrupts her, shaking his head. "All I want is for you to be happy, and if that's with Klaus then so be it." Tyler smiles sadly at her.

"Thanks," Caroline returns the smile and pulls him for a hug.

They separate when they hear the sound of a throat clearing. Tyler's gaze goes to the doorway and is not surprised to see Klaus standing there watching them. Great, just who he wants to see: the man who has done everything to make his life a living hell for last year.

"Klaus." Tyler's voice is cold.

"Tyler." He responds just as coolly before turning to Caroline. "Love, would you mind leaving us alone for moment. I'd like to talk to him about something private."

Caroline frowns at his request, "I don't know if that's such a good idea…"

"It's fine, Caroline. I can handle whatever he has to say." Tyler reassures her. Inwardly he's seething because the last thing he wants to do is talk to Klaus, but he knows that the sooner he does the sooner he can leave town.

Finally after a few moments of internal debate, she nods and steps out of the room, leaving the two men alone.

Once alone, the two men stare each other down, months of anger present in the air. Klaus is the first to blink, deciding that it's best to get this conversation over with. "I just wanted to inform you that I've decided to completely lift the ban on you so are now free to do whatever you want in Mystic Falls. There's no need for you to run away."

Tyler grits his teeth, annoyed at the superior look in the original's eyes. He can't believe the asshole is acting like he's doing him a favor after the last several months. "That's good to know, but there's nothing here for me anymore. I might as well get a new start somewhere else."

His voice is cold as the bitterness that he had been trying to hold back gets the better of him. He may want Caroline to be happy, but it doesn't mean he has to like the bastard that killed his mother and spent months successfully wooing his girlfriend away from him.

"Well you can't say I didn't try."Klaus shrugs and turns to leave. The only reason he even decided to lift the ban was because he knew it would mean a lot to Caroline. So he's actually happy to find that the hybrid has no intention on staying in town.

"Tyler?"

He looks up to find Caroline standing in front of him instead of Klaus. "Caroline."

"I really am sorry that I hurt you."

"I know." He nods and they share a sad look before she decides to change the subject.

"So is that really all you're taking with you." She smiles as she glances at the large bag.

He glances down at his one large suitcase. "I've gotten used to being without most of this stuff," He gestures toward the expensive items around the room. "So there's no reason to take it with me now." He shrugs. "Bonnie and Stefan should be here soon to pick me up so…" He says pointedly, his gut clenching when he sees the slightly wounded look on her face. Hurting her is the last thing he wants to do, but being in the same room as her just reminds him of what he lost.

"Well I should go before Klaus decides to check up on me." She starts to give him a hug before thinking better of it. "Take care of yourself, Tyler."

"You too." He replies with a smile, watching as she makes her exit. He stands that way unwilling to relax his face until he hears the sound of Klaus' car leaving the premises. Once he's sure they're gone he immediately starts to frown. His gut clenches painfully at the thought of not being with Caroline again and knowing that she and Klaus are now a team. Leaving is the best thing for him, but he can't pretend that he doesn't still want her, that he's not still in love with her. All he can hope is with time he'll eventually be able to move on.

The sound of car driving up causes him to look up and he immediately sees Stefan's SUV in his driveway. Tyler picks up his bag and looks around one last time before walking out of his home for the last time.

Once he's outside he sees that the trunk is opened and he quickly tosses his bag into the back before closing it. He climbs into the backseat and is greets Bonnie and Stefan before settling into his seat with his phone. He looks up when he feels Bonnie's eyes on him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asks when he sees the intense look in her eyes. How did he never notice how amazing her eyes are? Or the cute dimple that appears when she furrows her brow? He frowns inwardly when it registers where his thoughts have gone. The last thing he should be thinking about is another girl, especially one that is close with his ex-girlfriend.

"You look sadder and more angry than usual. You saw Caroline didn't you?"Bonnie gives him another onceover. She's known him long enough to know when he's angry or hurt.

"I did and of course Klaus was there so he could gloat. Seeing her was so hard…I'm not sure if I'll ever get over her."

"You will." She attempts to reassure him.

Tyler is touched by reassurance, but still feels his gut clench when he thinks of the way their relationship ended. "I'm not sure I will. Do you have any idea what it's like to love someone and have to watch them with someone else? The same person that has made it their mission to make your life miserable?"

"I do," Stefan chimes in as he drives past several landmarks in town.

That's when Tyler remembers the whole Damon and Elena thing. "Right I guess you do." He gives Stefan a slightly apologetic look. Seeing Caroline with Klaus definitely hurts, but Tyler imagines it had to suck to live in the same house with the woman you love and her new boyfriend that also happens to be your brother. He doesn't think he would have been able to handle it the same way Stefan did and suddenly he feels a little less angry about his own situation.

"It's fine." Stefan reassures him.

Tyler nods and directs his attention to the road. Six months ago if someone had told him that he'd be leaving town with Bonnie and Stefan, he would have said they were crazy. He and Stefan hadn't exactly been friends, not to mention he was still kind of pissed about the vampire's part in his friend Chris' death. However, he can admit that Stefan came through when it came to dealing with his complicated reaction his mother's death by telling him about his screwed up relationship with his own mother. Bonnie also (with some help from Stefan) made it possible for him to attend the prom and graduate without having to worry about being killed. Not to mention they both made a point of spending time with him when they could get away so he wouldn't be so lonely. Over the last few months he's bonded with them so when Bonnie suggested that he get a new start by moving to New Orleans with them, he agreed fairly easily.

"Just a few more minutes and we'll be out of Mystic Falls for good." Stefan says bringing Tyler out of his thoughts.

Tyler and Bonnie both look out of the window just as Stefan drives away from the sign that welcomes drivers to Mystic Falls.

To most people leaving the town you grew up in would be bittersweet, but the only thought that is running through their minds as Stefan gets further and further away is _'Good Riddance'._


	2. Four Years Later

**A/N - So I had most of this chapter finished at the end of January and was all set on finishing it, but my mother ended up having some surgery so most of my time has been spent helping her out. As a result writing was the last thing on my mind. Now that she's doing better I managed to finish the chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Four Years Later**

 **New Orleans, Louisiana - Bedroom**

When Bonnie first opens her eyes, it's to the sound of her phone ringing and the sight of the sun shining brightly in her bedroom. For a second she starts to ignore it, afraid that it may be one of the witches under her care. After last night she needs a bit of a break from her witch duties. Don't get her wrong she enjoys her job, but it can get a little overwhelming at times. Her phone stops ringing and she closes her eyes intending on going to sleep. However when her phone rings again she knows she has to answer.

She looks around for her phone and spots it sitting on the nightstand to her right. Her gaze moves when she hears a low growl and looks down to find Tyler's brown eyes staring back at her. It's obvious from the look on his face that he doesn't appreciate being woken up. She briefly debates on asking him to give her the phone, but she knows he would end up answering it and that would not be good for whoever is calling.

Instead she leans over him, her naked breasts pressing against his equally naked chest and plucks her phone off the wooden nightstand. As she does this, Tyler strokes her back, his fingers trailing up and down her spine. She lets out a sigh and presses her lips to his before moving back to her spot on the bed.

She glances at her phone and is surprised when Matt's name pops up on the screen. She wonders why he's calling. They usually prefer to Skype instead of regular phone calls. Curious she quickly answers the phone "Hey, Matt." She lets a yawn, "What's up?"

"Isn't it a little late for you to still be in bed?" Matt laughs slightly surprised by that revelation. From what he remembers Bonnie's the kind of person that is usually up early.

"It was a long night. I spent most of it cleaning up misused spells and killing evil werewolves." She shudders slightly at the memory before changing the subject back to him. "So why are you calling?"

"I know it's a lot to ask, but I was wondering if you could help out with a problem we're having."

"What's the problem?" she asks after a moment of silence. Her first instinct had been to say no, but hearing the tone in his voice tells her that the problem is very serious.

"Katherine is the problem."

One of Bonnie's eyebrows rises in surprise. That's definitely a person she hasn't thought in a while. The last time she saw her had been when she purposely linked them together so she could take care of Silas. She figured that with Elena and the others gunning for her after her part in Jeremy's death, the vampire would stay away from Mystic Falls. Apparently that had not been the case.

Matt continues, "When she's not draining people she's turning them and keeping them in control by threatening to kill them with werewolf venom. And it's poisonous venom that can kill vampires within minutes."

"Where is she getting the werewolf venom from?"Bonnie glances at Tyler who seems just as curious.

"One of her partners, this werewolf named Sabina. They've been using it on the vampires in town that refuse to go along with their plans; the vampires that were actually doing some good in this town."

She frowns, commiserating with Matt. At one point hearing that vampires were killed would have done nothing, but she's long since learned that much like humans there are both bad and good ones. She always hates it when the good ones are killed. She sits up when a thought occurs to her, "Matt…you said partners, does that mean she is working with someone in addition to the werewolf?" When she hears Matt let out a sigh she knows she won't like what he has to say next.

"Yes and it's the main reason I'm calling you. Katherine's other partner is this warlock, Samuel Parker. When they first arrived in to town we weren't too worried, but when he started using spells to control the humans in town, we knew we had to end things. Problem is when Rebekah tried to take them out, he shot her with some kind of dart that knocked her out for over a day. I've never seen anything like it. From what Rebekah's said he comes from a well known witch line. Have you heard of him?"

"Not of him specifically, but I've had some run-ins with other witches in that family. They're usually very powerful so it makes sense that he'd not only be able control so many people but also incapacitate an original." She smirks as she remembers those particular encounters. The Parkers that she dealt with had definitely been formidable opponents when they showed up in New Orleans, but they quickly learned they were no match for the Bennett witches.

"So now that you know what's going on will you help?" he asks after he's finished explaining all the details. For a while Bonnie is quiet. So quiet that he's afraid she's going to say no.

"When would you need us there?" Bonnie finally asks after a full minute of silence. Going back to Mystic Falls is not something she had planned.

"As soon as possible."

That means Bonnie has to make decision soon. Does she really want to return to town and work with people she hasn't seen or talked to in years? She's so far removed from them that she doesn't even know what they've been up to. Still Matt needs her help and he's actually the one person that respected her wishes not to contact her for help after she left town. She knows for a fact that there have been incidents where it would have been easy to ask for her help, but he never did.

"I'll do it, but you know I won't be alone," she says very pointedly.

"I know and the others will just have to deal with it," He says quietly. "Um…can you tell Tyler and Stefan what's going on? I would call them myself, but I still have to call everyone else.

"Yeah I'll tell them," she meets Tyler's gaze.

"Thanks for doing this Bonnie, it really means a lot," Matt says very earnestly.

"You're welcome," Bonnie says before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Stefan asks after she puts her phone down.

She glances to her left and sees that Stefan is sitting up, the sheets pooling down to his hips. She can see the morning bulge and she has to mentally stop herself from licking her lips. Instead she asks, "Don't you have vampire superhearing?"

"I do, but I try not to listen in on your phone calls if I can help it so I only got half of what you said." He leans over to kiss her neck.

On her right, Tyler grabs her wrist and presses a kiss to it before directing his gaze to Stefan. "Basically Katherine teamed up with a werewolf and a warlock and is terrorizing Mystic Falls. It's bad, which is why Matt is asking for our help."

Stefan frowns as he takes in the news. He's not surprised Katherine has become a problem again; she's spent over 500 years causing mayhem. He glances at Bonnie. "So what do you want to do about this?"

"I think I want to help him." She says as her gazes goes back and forth between the two men. "He's the only one I've really kept in contact with after leaving left Mystic Falls for good and the only one that actually respected that I would no longer be the go to person whenever there was a problem." She remembers all too well getting phone several phones calls from Damon, Elena, and Klaus where they practically ordered her to come back and fix whatever mess they were in. She can admit that Caroline was also pretty good about respecting her wishes, but her being committed to Klaus complicated things and as a result it's been three and a half years since they've talked.

"Are you sure?" Stefan cups her chin and turns her face toward his. "We haven't set foot in Mystic Falls since we left town four years ago, I imagine it would have to be a little weird."

He's right; her father sold the house and moved to New York about six months after she left while Matt occasionally comes to visit them whenever they get together. As a result there has been no real reason for any of them to return to their old hometown.

"I'm sure," She smiles softly. "What about you two? You both have just as much reason to not want to return."

"Where you go we go." Stefan strokes her cheek with his fingers, sighing at how soft her skin is.

"What he said," Tyler kisses her shoulder. "We'll have your back no matter what."

She smiles at both men before going into what Tyler likes to call witch mode. "Obviously we have to make sure everything is taken care of here before we leave so I think we should try to get a flight that leaves sometime tomorrow. Since I'm awake , I'm going to go see Lucy and Marcel and ask them to come with us. I may be okay with Matt, but I can't say I really trust any of the others. If I'm going to be putting myself in danger, I want to make sure we have people we can trust watching our backs."

"That's a good idea," Stefan agrees, "but first..." He trails off as moves closer.

"…we should feed you," Tyler picks up where Stefan left off.

She watches as two sets of eyes flash with lust, making it clear that they aren't talking about food. She moans when they lean over her and each takes a breast into their mouth. She is on autopilot when one of her hands grabs at Tyler's short dark hair while the other grips Stefan's slightly longer brown strands. They suck and nip at her flesh, dragging soft moans from her. Hard erections press into each of her thighs and her legs open for them, eager for one of them to thrust inside of her.

They let go of her breasts at the same time, but Stefan is the first move when he grabs her wrists and drapes them around his neck. Bonnie's arousal shoots through the roof as she holds onto him, watching silently as he lifts her off the bed. Her legs immediately wrap around his waist and she moans when Stefan's erection once again presses against her thigh. Turned on, she tries to impale herself on his cock, but Stefan pulls it back.

"You'll get that…soon," he reassures her when she whimpers in protest. He sees her sigh and his gaze moves from her to Tyler who is now lying flat on his back, his cock poking up in the air."Are you ready?"

"I'm always ready." Tyler eyes darken with lust.

Stefan nods and slowly lowers Bonnie back down, aligning the opening of her ass with the hybrid's cock. She bites her lip as she as her rear walls easily stretch to accommodate him and briefly wonders when he managed to lubricate himself. She decides it doesn't matter once he's fully inside of her.

"Fuck!" Tyler grunts as he wraps his arms around Bonnie from behind and pulls her backward so her back is pressed against his chest. It causes him to slide deeper inside of her and both let out moans when her anal muscles clench around his shaft.

Now that he's sure Bonnie and Tyler are situated, Stefan grabs Bonnie's thighs and spreads them wide. He climbs on top of her and Bonnie can't help but marvel at feeling of being sandwiched between two very aroused and very naked men. She can feel her breasts being flattened against Stefan's muscular chest; Tyler's equally hard chest pressing against her back as well as Tyler's thighs and balls nestled against her as he gently thrusts into her.

Despite all of that it's not enough; she needs the man on top of her just as connected. "Aren't you going to join us?"

"I wouldn't miss this for anything," Stefan growls just before he plunges inside of her. She's soaking wet of course and he has struggle not to start slamming inside of her.

"Oh," Bonnie moans when each man moves his hips, both cocks sliding into her at the exact same time. They start out slow, but eventually quicken their pace. Their hips grind into her, making her grow wetter and wetter with each push inside of her. "Harder!" she demands as she reaches out to pull both men closer to her.

They slam into her harder and her moans become louder. Tyler reaches up to knead her breasts, sending while Stefan grips her thighs to keep her in place. Over and over they move inside of her, alternating their thrusts. Whenever Stefan withdrawals, Tyler drives into her and vice versa. The movements send shudders deep in her pussy and she screams, her ahead flying back as she pleasure overwhelms her senses.

Feminine moans grow louder and loud when both men manage to slide even deep inside her. She always loves this moment. The moment where she can't feel anything except the pleasure her two men are giving her.

Stefan thrusts so hard that she is pushed back into Tyler who thrusts just hard, causing the headboard to bang against the wall.

"Oh!" she cries and drives herself further down on both cocks. The twin hisses she gets in response tell her it was good move so she continues her ministrations.

"Shit!"

"Damn!"

They both groan when she channels her witch powers and clenches tightly around their cocks, turning their coordinated strokes into unpredictable ones. Now there is barely any time between their strokes and it feels as though both cocks are trying to meet. They continue slamming into deeper and faster until Bonnie knows it's only a matter of time before she erupts.

"I'm gonna come!" she moans as her vision grows dark and her inner muscles start spasm. Before she comes however, she needs one more thing.

"Bite me," She whimpers looking back and forth between Tyler and Stefan.

Human eyes turn demonic and fangs elongate as Bonnie turns her head to the side to make it easier for Stefan to bite her. The moment his fangs pierce her flesh her own eyes turn blue, pushing her succubus side to the forefront.

Underneath her, Tyler bites into the back of her throat and sighs as her blood fills his mouth. She trembles as they drink from of her and she hears their groans of pleasure. They keep thrusting, the bed whining and creaking under their weight until eventually the feel of their fangs and cocks inside of her becomes too much for Bonnie and she explodes, her screams filling the room as her inner walls clench and throb repeatedly.

Just seconds later, both men grunt as their balls tighten and they erupt inside of her, filling her ass and womb with their come. They then collapse onto the bed in a heap, each panting as they work through their orgasms.

* * *

 **Barcelona, Spain – Nightclub (backroom)**

Damon bites his lip as Elena kneels in front of him before letting his cock slide into her mouth. She takes him deep, the head of him going down her throat. He groans and spreads his legs wider as he leans back in the large couch he's sitting in.

His gaze that had previously been on his girlfriend, shifts to the door and sees a small group of people – two guys and two girls blatantly staring at them. It's obvious they were hoping on using this private room; too bad he already reserved it when he and Elena first arrived at the club.

He decides to ignore the group at first and moves his hand to Elena's head while she grips the tops of his thighs, her sucks growing faster. His hips buck up and that's when he hears one of the men say something about wanting to fuck Elena.

Now slightly irritated, he levels his scariest glare at the group. "This isn't a free show so I suggest you get the fuck out immediately!" He manages to roar over the loud music.

They quickly scamper off and Elena chuckles around his cock, obviously amused by his display. He thrusts into her mouth, glad to finally be able to relax when his phone rings. He pulls it out of his leather jacket and sees Matt's name lit up on the screen. For a second he wonders why the boy would call him instead of calling Elena, but then remembers that Elena left her phone at their

Elena can sense that his attention is elsewhere and releases him with a pop.

"Donovan, why are you calling?" He doesn't bother with a greeting; knowing whatever it is can't be good.

"I tried to call Elena, but it went straight to voicemail"

"I know that, genius. I want to know why you called in general."

Damon can hear Matt hesitate and he is about to tell boy to hurry it up when he speaks again.

"I know you two are on vacation, but I need help. It's Katherine…she teamed up with warlock and a werewolf and is making life here hell. Me and Rebekah have been battling it out with them, but we need more manpower."

He and Elena share a look as they debate whether or not to end their vacation to take on Katherine. Their vacation started four months ago as a way to bring some excitement back into their relationship and end the rut they had been in. So far they've traveled to Amsterdam, Berlin, Paris, and in two days they were planning to head to Milan. Each place has managed to spark a little more excitement in their lives, but there is still something missing.

"Tell him we'll be there," Elena says after a moment of silence. Maybe fighting off an enemy will bring back the excitement to their relationship. Not to mention she still wants revenge for what she did to Jeremy four years ago. Sure Bonnie ended up bringing him back, but the bitch has yet to pay for her part in all this.

Damon nods and lets out a sigh as excitement feels him. He's always been at his best when he's killing people and it has definitely been awhile. At one point having no supernatural bullshit to deal with would have been a dream come true, but after two years of peace he's feeling a little restless. "Okay, we'll be there." Damon grunts out as he stuffs himself back into his pants. He then holds out his hand to help Elena climb onto his lap.

"Thanks," Matt says "And just so you know, I've already asked most of the old gang including Stefan, Bonnie, and Tyler."

Damon and Elena share a surprised glance, their thoughts running a mile a minute as they take in the unexpected news.

Elena's thoughts run a mile a minute as she thinks about seeing Bonnie and Stefan again. It's been years, but she can admit that she still feels some guilt for the way things ended with Stefan, especially since she lost a good friend in him. She has always been able to talk to Stefan in way she can't talk to Damon. So it would be nice to see him again and he's very curious how he's been doing all these years.

As for Bonnie…it's been years, but she wants to make amends for what happened while her switch had been flipped. At the time she hadn't really understood why Bonnie had still been so upset with her once her emotions came back since everyone else had been happy to have her back. So she never really tried to mend her friendship with the witch, but now she gets that she messed up and this could be the chance to fix things.

When they left town, Damon assumed that Bonnie and Stefan (he doesn't really care about the hybrid) would be back the first time something went down with Elena since that what usually happened. That's why when some asshole doctor set his sights on Elena; he automatically called them for help. It wasn't until Bonnie refused to come and Stefan refused to talk her in to coming that he realized that things had changed. And once Bonnie's father resigned as mayor and moved, he'd known for sure that the witch had no reason to return. So it's definitely a surprise that they are coming to help Matt out with Katherine. He has to admit he's very curious what the witch and his little brother have been up to for the last four years.

"Are you sure you're up to going back to Mystic Falls, Damon?" Elena asks suddenly, bringing Damon out of his thoughts. "I know you haven't always had the best history with them and with Stefan coming back…"

"It's fine, I'm actually looking forward to kicking a little ass." Damon smirks and presses a kiss to her lips.

* * *

 **Los Angeles, California – Mansion**

Caroline opens her eyes and immediately snuggles into the male body wrapped around her. The California sun is shining in her room and her belly is full of the blood she drank last night.

To most her life would seem perfect. She lives in massive mansion, has an amazing career as the owner of an event planning company, and a high profile marriage that most would envy, and best of all the love of amazing man. The only problem is that the amazing man she's in love with isn't her husband.

She strokes Jesse's chest and inhales his scent. Waking up with him is her favorite part of the day. When she got married three years ago, her husband had been the only man on her mind, but now Jesse is the one that has her heart. So much so that she doesn't even feel guilty about breaking her marital vows.

If her mother were alive she would be disappointed in her. Then again, she might have understood considering her history with the man she married.

"Stop thinking so much," A sleep roughened voice says breaking her out of thoughts.

Caroline smiles when she meets her boyfriend's eyes. "What should I do then?"

"Me." He grins wickedly and pulls her fully on top of him.

Just as she grinds her hips into his, her phone starts ringing.

"Don't answer it." Jesse protests when she grabs it off the nightstand.

"I have to, it could be work." Her eyes widen when she sees Matt's name instead. Strange since whenever he calls it's normally later in the day. A little curious and a little worried, she presses the talk button. "Matt? Is everything okay?"

"Hey, Care." His voice is warm with affection and she can easily imagine the look on his face. "And no not really. Something has gone down and I need your help."

Caroline listens as he explains Katherine and the werewolf-warlock team that is causing problems and how he needs the old group back to eliminate it. Once he's done explaining she tells him that she'll help out because it's the right thing to do. Yet she knows deep down that what really got her to agree was hearing that Bonnie, Tyler, and Stefan will be there for the first time since they left four years ago.

Aside from her marriage, losing contact with the three of them is her other biggest regret. She hates that she let her friendship with Stefan dwindle; she still wishes that she could make amends to Tyler for hurting him over someone that wasn't worthy, and most of all she regrets losing the woman that was like a sister to her. Bonnie wasn't just her best friend, she was the person that she could always count on, the person she could talk to about anything. Yet she let her friendship go without a fight. It's been years and she still feels like part of her missing.

So while returning to Mystic Falls to help Matt and Rebekah is the right thing to do, her main motivation is to repair her friendship with Bonnie. She doubts things will go back to the way they were when they were at their best, but it could be a start.

"Why exactly are you headed to Virginia?" Jesse sits up and wraps his arms around her waist. While he only heard bits and pieces of her conversation, he heard enough to know she plans on leaving town for a while.

"An old enemy is back in my hometown and has apparently started killing both humans and vampires alike. So Matt asked me to help him take care of it." She explains as she meets his gaze, excitement dancing in her eyes.

"That sounds terrible, babe" he pauses when he sees the excitement dancing in her eyes. "So why do you seem so excited?"

"I'm not excited about the threat; I'm excited because Matt said that Bonnie, Stefan, and Tyler are coming to help out. I finally get to see them again after four long years." She hops off his lap and heads for her bathroom.

Jesse quickly follows after her, watching as she turns on the shower. He's heard a lot about the three over the years so he's not surprised that Caroline would jump at the chance to see them again.

Caroline turns to face him. "I know it seems silly, but even though we haven't talked in years, I still really miss her. She was like a sister to me and I'm hoping I can fix what went wrong between us." She presses a kiss to his lips when another burst of anticipation flows through her.

He smiles, finding her excitement contagious until he has another thought. "I know you said that Stefan helped you when you were first turned. So that would make Tyler the ex-boyfriend right? The one that you broke up with to be with Klaus?"

"Yeah, "She sees the slightly jealous look in his eyes "What's with the look?"

"I don't know if I like you being so close to him." Jesse says after awhile. Based on what Klaus has said about the man and Caroline's clear affection when she talks about him, he has to wonder. "What if he wants you back?"

"I got over Tyler a long time ago so it wouldn't matter if he did. Besides Klaus made his life a living hell and when Tyler left town I was dating him. I can't see him having any warm feelings for me, so again you don't have anything to worry about. You know that." She narrows her eyes and moves closer to him. "So what's this really about?"

"I want to go with you. I don't like you putting yourself in danger and I really hate the idea of you being around Klaus."

"You know you can't," she shakes her head and cups his face in her hands.

"I know and I hate it," he growls and it's obvious that he's not just talking about the trip.

"So do I, but it's what we have to do."

"I know," he nods sadly before throwing on his clothes. "I'll be back later." Once he's finished he returns to the bathroom and presses a lingering kiss to her lips before flashing away.

On the other side of the mansion, Klaus collapses onto his large bed, a huge grin on his face. "Love, that was certainly an amazing way to be woken up." His eyes go to the woman lying next to him.

Hayley Marshall returns her boyfriend of one and a half year's grin with one of her own. "I'm glad you think so." She leans in to kiss him only to frown when her phone rings. A glance at the screen tells her that she's running late. "I hate to do this, but I have to take care of something with my pack." She climbs out of bed and quickly finds her clothes on the floor. Once she's fully dressed she walks over to the bed and gives Klaus a passionate kiss. "I wish I didn't have to go."

"It's fine," Klaus presses another kiss to her lips and keeps his eyes on her as she walks out of his bedroom. The moment he's alone he frowns, already feeling as though there's something missing. He really shouldn't feel that way since Hayley for intents and purposes is his mistress, but he's come to feel more for her than he does for his wife.

Caroline had been the one he wanted four years ago, and though it had taken a lot of work he finally got her. Yet now it's as though they are strangers. His thoughts are interrupted when his phone rings. A frown appears on his face when he sees its Rebekah. The only time she contacts him is when something is wrong.

Ten minutes later, Klaus heads down to the kitchen and is surprised to see Caroline sitting at table with a mug of blood. That's a little surprising since she usually spends her day off locked in her bedroom with the vampire. Klaus can smell the vampire all over her so he knows he was here recently. That must mean…

"I take it you received a call as well?" He asks as he takes a seat across from her and immediately one of his hybrids places a mug of blood in front him.

"Matt called me about an hour ago," Caroline answers his question, rolling her eyes at the scene in front of her. Of course Klaus would compel one of his hybrids to wait on him. The worst part is that it's not even laziness fueling him; he just likes having that kind of power over someone. She can't believe she had actually been in love with him.

"Are you going?"

"Of course I am, they were my friends once upon a time." She frowns as she places her mug on the counter. Does he really think she would turn Matt away? Besides it will be nice to get away from this world for a little while.

He figured that would be her answer, despite hoping otherwise. He was really hoping he could take Hayley with him so they could have some alone time, but he knows that his love will refuse his invitation now since she's uncomfortable around Caroline. He sighs, "When do you want to leave?"

"I've already taken care of the business and told everyone that's important to me that I would be leaving town for a few days. So I want to leave as soon as possible," she says before finishing the rest of her blood.

He knows one of those important people is that vampire she's fucking. Speaking of which, "You and your boy toy were seen out together. Thankfully it was only by one of my hybrids, but this is still a problem." He meets her gaze and his voice turns calculating, "I may have allowed you take a lover, but I won't have you embarrassing me by carrying around with him around town. How would it look for people to know that a man who works for me is also sleeping with my wife?

"Are you serious?!" She's shouts, her eyes blazing with anger. "You actually have to the nerve to bring up Jesse when you just climbed out of bed with another woman? A woman that _you_ regularly do business with?" Most people would think twice about challenging Klaus for fear that he'll kill them, but she's not most people. Besides she knows that there is still a part of him deep down that still cares for her the way he did when they first got together. That man would never harm her, but mostly it's because in the supernatural world of Los Angeles they are the ultimate supernatural power couple and Klaus cares way too much about appearances to let anyone think his world is anything less than perfect.

Part of her wishes she had never gotten involved with Klaus in the first place, but if she hadn't she might have never met Jesse and fallen in love with him. Jesse is the only thing that is keeping her sane and she can't even be with him the way she wants to because Klaus would kill him or worse compel him to kill himself. That is the only reason she hasn't filed for divorce. Thank God he's so wrapped up in Hayley that they no longer have sex because there is no way she could stomach that.

"If you are done with your little tantrum," he says calmly, pissing her off even more. "We'll fly out tomorrow. I'm sure I don't have to tell you that while we're in Mystic Falls we are to present ourselves as a happy couple."

"Of course, wouldn't want anyone thinking things," She says sarcastically. Other than Rebekah, she's sure that everyone else in their former group would prefer to see her and Klaus on the rocks.

* * *

 **Denver, Colorado –Apartment**

The first thing Jeremy feels as he wakes up is the sensation of warm bodies pressed against his. He opens his eyes and a smug smile appears on his face when he takes in the sight of Angela and Jennifer –the women he picked up last night after his patrol –cuddled up against him.

Both women are draped over him, each with a leg tangled with his. Angela is on his right, her head resting against his chest, a faint smile present on her lips. One of her arms is curled around his torso and her fingers occasionally graze his skin.

On his left side, Jennifer also has her head on his chest, but unlike Angela her smile is one of haughty satisfaction. And after last night, she definitely has reason to feel that way.

His attention goes back to Angela and as he watches her sleep, the need to touch her fills his body so he gives in. Not wanting to disturb her, Jeremy reaches down and brushes the stray strand of hair away from her face, marveling in how beautiful she looks in sleep. At his touch, Angela sighs softly and burrows herself closer to him.

Not for the first time, he thinks about how much she reminds him of Bonnie. He had already had Jennifer locked as a bed partner when Angela walked into the bar looking amazing with her brown skin and green eyes. For a moment he thought she was Bonnie, but when she got closer it became clear the similarities were only minor. Still he had to have her because despite it being four years since he's laid eyes on Bonnie, he's never really gotten over her.

So to be able to indulge in someone that looks similar was a nice reward. Of course he hadn't wanted to give up the already guaranteed sex with Jennifer, so he worked his magic and got them to agree to have a threesome.

Jeremy is pulled out of his thoughts when Angela stirs and her eyes slowly open. He watches as she takes in the still asleep Jennifer before focusing her gaze on him.

"Good Morning," he says softly.

"Good Morning," she murmurs softly before giving him one of those beautiful smiles, the same one she gave him when she was riding him last night. Unable to resist, he leans in and kisses her.

Angela immediately opens her mouth for him, moaning when his tongue slips inside.

At some point Jennifer wakes up as well and begins to rub Jeremy's back. A small smile appears on her face as she watches her two bed partners' kiss. Eventually, Angela and Jeremy separate and he immediately turns to Jennifer, making sure to kiss her with just as much enthusiasm. A moan falls from occupied lips when Angela starts to nibble on his ear.

Soon both women are kissing their way down his body and he is just getting ready to bask in getting double head when his phone rings. Thinking it might be about one of his police cases, he answers without looking at the screen. "Gilbert."

"Look at you answering the phone with authority."

Jeremy grins when he recognizes Matt's voice. "Well I am a cop."

"I know you're a bad ass detective now, but I need the vampire hunter's help."

Jeremy listens as he explains the problem and once Matt is finished; his mind is already made up. It may have been years since everything went down with Katherine, but he still has a thirst for revenge. It would be nice to be able to finally put that part of his life to rest. "I'm in. I just have to clear the time off with my boss and then I'll be on the next plane."

"Thanks for doing this, but there is something you should know…I'm calling everyone in," He pauses for a few seconds before adding, "Including Bonnie."

"She actually agreed to come?" Jeremy asks with obvious surprise.

In the four years since Bonnie left Mystic Falls, Bonnie hasn't stepped foot back in town one time. The thought of seeing Bonnie her again after so long fills him with excitement that he hasn't felt in a long time. He made a mistake when he let her go and now he has chance to change things. He's going to spend the trip back home trying his damndest to make sure he gets her back. He glances at the women in his bed who are still hovering eagerly over his cock. That doesn't however mean he can't have some more fun before he goes back to his hometown.

* * *

 **New Orleans - Bedroom**

Bonnie stares up at the ceiling, every nerve in her body vibrating with pleasure. Tyler presses a kiss to her neck and she waits for Stefan to cuddle against her the way he usually does only to frown when Stefan suddenly sits up and climbs out of bed instead. "What are you doing?"

"I thought I would get our plane tickets and then start breakfast." Stefan explains as he swaggers across the room to the dresser and pulls out a pair of grey sweatpants.

Bonnie watches with disappointment as he covers his bottom half, but is happy to see he's still shirtless. Still she has to wonder why he's getting dressed in the first place. "It's 1 in the afternoon; it's a little late for breakfast," she points out as he approaches the bed again.

"We'll have brunch then," he winks at her before pulling her in for a passionate kiss.

She moans against his lips and they share one more kiss before he flashes away. That's odd, she thinks to herself. Normally Stefan likes to linger a little more. For a second she wonders why Stefan seemed so eager to head downstairs, but when Tyler looms over her with lust darkened eyes she remembers that there was a full moon last night which means Tyler and the other wolves in town sex drives will be much higher today. The fact that Stefan remembered that and decided to give them some alone time, proves just how much of family unit the three of them have become over the last four years.

"Think you can handle the wolf?" Tyler growls out as his normally brown eyes becoming tinged with yellow.

"Are you sure you can handle _me_?" She grins up at him and shows him her blue succubus eyes,"

A slightly frustrated sigh escapes her mouth as he uses his legs to pin her to bed and she's prevented from grinding her hips against his. She smirks however when she runs her hands along his muscular back and he lets out a growl.

Tyler reaches out to grab a breast and uses his thumb to rub her areola. Her nipple hardens and when Bonnie arches upwards in pleasure, he decides he needs to fill his mouth with the perky breast. She lets out groan as he lowers his mouth to her breast and spreads her legs open. He wastes no time plunging inside of her.

-X-

Thirty minutes later, Tyler climbs out of bed, his dick still hard. If it were up to him he would still be inside Bonnie, but the alert app on his phone beeped and he's long since learned not to ignore it when it goes off. As he walks across the room to pick up his phone he can feel Bonnie's eyes on him and smirks when he realizes that she is checking out his ass. Hoping to get back to her much sooner, he grabs his jeans off the floor and quickly pulls his phone out of them. He frowns when he sees what the alert reminding him about the pack meeting scheduled for a half an hour from now. Part of him wants to cancel it, but as the alphas he ca"Damn, I forgot that I have meeting with the pack," He gives Bonnie an apologetic look.

"It's fine, Ty" She reassures him as he slips his jeans on, "I was supposed to be meeting up with Lucy and the girls anyway so" she climbs out of bed and walks over to him "we'll continue this much" she presses a kiss to his lips "later."

Tyler eagerly returns her kiss, his tongue easily slipping into her mouth. For a second he thinks about going for another round, but Bonnie pushes him away before he can suggest it.

"You have a meeting to go to and I need to shower " Bonnie leans up to peck his lips before heading into the bathroom and turning on the shower.

By the time she's finished showering and dressing, Tyler is gone and the smell of bacon fills the air. Her stomach growls and she realizes that while she has satisfied her sexual hunger, she still needs to fill her stomach. Giving one last look at the mirror she picks her phone off the nightstand and heads downstairs.

The first thing she sees when she walks into the kitchen is Stefan is holding out a plate that contains bacon and a large Belgium waffle. Her mouth waters, but she's not sure if it's the food or the fact that Stefan is shirtless. "Smells good."

"Thank you," he smiles at her and gestures to the kitchen table "have a seat."

Bonnie nods and quickly takes a seat, grinning when a plate is placed in front of her. Stefan sits down across from her with his own plate and as they eat, she thinks about their upcoming trip to Mystic Falls. When she left town, she was basically a magical fix-it that had no life of her own and was very rarely thought of by the others unless magic was involved.

A lot has changed since she was last there. Now she is much more confident in her abilities, she has two men that are devoted to her, not to mention an entire group of people she considers family watching her back. She still fixes magical issues, but now she does it on her terms. She can honestly say that she is happy with the life she has, so going back to Mystic Falls to interact with people that are likely expecting her to be the same Bonnie she was when she left town will definitely be interesting.

* * *

 **A/N - While most of the story will be set in the present, there will will be some flashback chapters that focus on what Bonnie, Tyler, and Stefan did during those four years.**


End file.
